Seeing Stars
by Insaine
Summary: Jasmine is a straight A student, but being friends with Black Star makes staying out of trouble difficult. When he gets Jasmine into trouble, will he want to change where he stands with her? Rated T for language One-shot


Black Star's POV

"Can you stop?" Jasmine asked shooting me a sideways glance. I grinned at her and tossed another scrap of paper her way. If looks could kill, the one she gave me would have knocked me over dead where I sat. "Oh, come on, Jasmine. I'm just messing with you." I whispered over to her as she wrote something in her notebook. "Well, stop it." She snapped. "Jasmine, Black Star, I'm sorry that my teaching is interrupting your conversation, but you can continue it after class. In detention." I watched as Jasmine's mouth dropped open and then she dropped her head, "Yes, Professor Stein," was mumbled under her breath, before she shot me a dirty look. "I'm sorry." She ignored my efforts to make peace and sat silently though the rest of the class.

Jasmine's POV

Kid put his hand on my shoulder as the bell rang. I looked up at him, resisting the urge to tuck my hair behind my ear, knowing he'd freak out. He offered me a sad smile which I returned, "Don't worry, detention isn't that bad." I sighed and frowned, "But, what will Justin think when he finds out?" He shook his head, "He's too busy trying to please my dad, he won't find out. Besides, who's going to tell him? He's always got his headphones in, he can't hear anything." He said offering a reassuring smile. I smiled back up to him before he took off out the door. I took a deep breath. "For detention today you'll sit here and be silent. I'll be back." I watched as Professor Stein left the room. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Black Star's POV

I watched Jasmine lean back in her chair and stare up at the ceiling. Suddenly she turned to me, "What are you looking at?" I felt my face heat up as I looked down mumbling, "Nothing." She looked toward the door and then walked over to me and sat on the desk next to me, leaning so she was directly in front of me. "You got me put into detention, the least you can do is answer my question properly. What were you looking at?" Her voice was slightly more forceful. "I was just thinking." She leaned back slightly, "About what?" I looked her over for a moment, "Are you a weapon or a meister?" She paled slightly and looked down mumbling something under her breath. "What? I didn't catch that?" I said, half sarcastically. "I'm a meister." She said. I raised an eyebrow, "Well then where's your weapon?" She shrugged, "I don't want one. Well not one that I can have." She looked down at her feet and swung them back and forth slowly. "Well, who do you want as a weapon?" I asked confused. "My brother," She smiled sadly.

I felt my mouth drop open, "Since when do you have a brother?" She hopped off the desk shaking her head and took her seat next to me, but turned her body toward me, "Black Star, you know my brother." When I still looked confused she continued, "You know Justin? Justin Law?" Once again my mouth dropped open, "Justin Law's your brother? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked toward the door nervously again then turned her attention back to me, "We have the same surname, that wasn't a big enough hint for you?" I shook my head ad looked her over again. She had the same blond hair as Justin, only she kept hers long and they had the same bright blue eyes. They actually looked extremely similar; I frowned to myself having never noticed before. "So why can't you be his meister?" She looked at me like I was stupid, "He's already a death scythe." I frowned, "Well, why not just get another weapon?" She frowned at me, "Because no one will be as good as Justin. He was a death scythe by seventeen." She looked down and I realized she wasn't talking about other weapons, she was talking about herself. She didn't think she could be as good as Justin. "Hey, I think you could be even better than Justin if you get a weapon." She looked to me and shook her head.

Jasmine's POV

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Black Star, but I could never be like Justin." It was my turn to frown, "I disagree. I mean if you're his sister that means you guys have some of the same qualities, so… I think you could do it." Black star's eyes met mine and I smiled at him. I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. He was surprised at first, but hugged back hesitantly, "Thank you, Black Star." I kissed his cheek and smiled down at him. A bright red blush formed across his face and I laughed. He laughed hesitantly along with me. He looked to the door, when he didn't see anyone he hopped over his desk and ran to the bored, "Watch for Stein, will you?" I watched the door for a moment until Black Star returned to his seat beside me. I looked to what he'd done and mentally face palmed myself. Across the board was his signature. I looked to him and smiled. He looked so proud of his work. I chuckled to myself and Black Star frowned, "What's so funny?" I shook my head, "Nothing it's just… you know, you're kind of weird…but I think I like it." He smiled at me, "Well of course you do I'm awesome!" He said confidently, but as I watched him his confidence faltered slightly, "Do you want to hang out after this? I mean, I don't think Justin would mind." I bit my lip for a moment a brushed a blonde strand out if my eyes, "Ya, it sounds like fun." He placed his hand on top of mine for a moment, but pulled away when we heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall. We looked to the door and Justin appeared in the door. "Jasmine! Professor Stein told me you were in detention! We're going home you are in so much trouble." I sighed and gathered my books and started walking down the steps to the floor. I turned back and waved to Black Star, "We'll hang out tomorrow, ok?" He smiled, "Alright." I turned and flipped my hair and looked up to Justin who still looked down disappointed in me. I sighed, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
